Marie Grey
by AbCow-xD
Summary: MerDer fanfiction and that's all I'm gonna say. Read to find out! xD Now...seriously... I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

She was late

She was late. She was late and she knew it. She had promised she would be there at 6:00 p.m. She thought this surgery would not take longer than 3 hours but she, obviously, had been wrong.

She breathed deeply and tried to collect her thoughts. Now her priority was to save this patient and forget everything around her…

(Meanwhile in the 4th floor)

"Page her again Alex!" yelled Izzie

"What's the point? I already told you she's in surgery…"

"I don't care! I need her here! WE need her here! Page her again!"

"Seriously… you're freakin' out Izz…"

"Page her!"

"Women are so bitchy!" Alex uttered under is breath

A few minutes later Meredith appeared running through the hallway. She had already changed to her street clothes. She saw Alex down the hall…

"Alex!" She yelled

"At last you arrive! The kid is freakin' out and so is Izzie. I just don't know who freaked who…"

"Sorry… it took me longer than I thought." Meredith stopped next to Alex just to catch her breath "Where are they?" she asked

"On call room…" Approaching the on call room Meredith could hear the cries that passed through the door. She took a deep breath and entered.

"Oh Mer, thank God!" Meredith kneeled in front of Izzie, smiled at her apologetically and then looked at the crying girl in her arms…

"Baby I'm sorry. I know I promised I would pick you up and take you to the park…" Meredith ran her hand through her daughter's face but that seemed to upset the girl even more. "Sweetie you never act like this. You understand mommy's job… Something else happened. Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" The girl didn't move an inch. Izzie got up and exited the room. Seconds later Alex came in with the girl in his arms…

"Izzie wants to talk to you…" he excused himself from explaining the rest. Meredith nodded.

"You sure you'll be ok with her?"

"No." Meredith smiled a little. It was Alex, being Alex. He wanted to prove he was a bastard but no matter how hard he tried, he always would end up doing something good. Meredith met Izzie in the hallway.

"She's being acting weird Izz… I neglected it. She's been acting weird for a month or two now… She doesn't smile as often as she used to, she doesn't play anymore. She has been wetting her bed too… The only thing she still likes to do is to watch the DVD's Derek bought her before he went to Spain."

"I was going to ask if you want me to take her for the night… so you can rest and maybe talk to Christina…"

"I appreciate your gesture Izzie but I would rather take her home with me and try to understand why she has been acting like this..." Izzie nodded.

When Meredith entered the on call room, once again, she saw that Alex had managed to put her baby girl to sleep. She thanked him and took that chance to get home.


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving home, Meredith changed Marie to her pajamas and put her to bed. It was a little past eight when Meredith heard Marie crying for her.

"Shh baby… mommy is here. Mommy is here." Said Meredith once she entered her daughter's bedroom

"Mommy… I-I wet m-my bed…" Marie said between sobs

"Was it a bad dream?" Marie nodded and hugged Meredith who picked her up and led her to the bathroom for a quick bath. Once she finished with the bath, Meredith proceeded to change the bed sheets. In half an hour, everything was ready for Marie to go to sleep again. Meredith went to the living room and found Marie half-asleep on the couch.

"Are you hungry baby?" Marie shook her head no. "Then come on… let's put you back to bed." Meredith waited for Marie to move but she didn't even move a finger.

"Do you want me to carry you? Is that it?" Meredith asked with a sweet voice, which caused Marie to look at her mom and smile. Meredith could not stop a laugh. She knew her daughter too well.

"Mommy?" asked Marie before a yawn

"Yeah baby?"

"Can I sleep in your bed?" she asked with a low voice

"No sweetie. You have your own bed. Why do you want to sleep in mine?"

"Because I miss you mommy…" tried Marie

"You'll have to try harder young lady." Smiled Meredith

"Your bed is bigger and I want to watch a DVD…"

"Ah... and what happened to "I miss you mommy"" Meredith laugh and kissed her daughter's forehead

"I do mommy! And I also want to watch Nemo…" she hided her face in the crook of Meredith's neck "Can I?"

"Fine… BUT Just for today!"


	3. Chapter 3

Meredith had let Marie sleep in her bed and watch a DVD although she had fallen asleep in the first 15 minutes… It was now four in the morning. Meredith woke up with struggling and Marie's cries.

"Marie…" Meredith shook her daughter in order to wake her up but the struggles got worse "Marie... Marie baby wake up."

"NOO!" cried Marie waking up. In the same minute Meredith picked her and rocked her back and forth (as much as she could to a four year old) in her arms. "I… I m-miss da-ddy…" said the little girl between sobs. Meredith who wasn't expecting this statement didn't know what to say.

"Baby you've been sad all this time because of daddy?" asked Meredith with the most soothing voice she could manage.

"I miss him…," she whispered, "When is he coming home?" once again Meredith was left speechless

"Baby… he won't… he can't…"

"Why?" asked Marie letting out a sob and starting to cry once again

"Daddy up there," Meredith pointed to the sky "Daddy is in heaven and he is taking care of you from there."

"Can he see me?" Marie asked in a whisper. Meredith hugged her tight.

"Yes he can. And I know he is very proud of you… you're such a big girl now…"

"If he sees me why can't I see him? I want to!" she asked looking at Meredith with watery eyes and sounding desperate

"You can't see him because he's not here anymore…"

"Dead?" it was a shock for Meredith to heat such a strong word coming out of her innocent daughter's mouth. A word she didn't even know her daughter knew… "Is daddy dead mommy?" Marie looked in Meredith's eyes. Meredith nodded and kissed her daughter countless times as if she was trying to erase any pain she was feeling… Marie started to cry again…

"I have an idea… I'll give you a photo of him and you can look at it whenever you're feeling sad and missing him. Do you want?" It was Marie's turn to nod. Meredith sat Marie in the other side of the bed and returned minutes later with a photo, which she handed to Marie. Marie looked at the man in the photo and frowned…


	4. Chapter 4

"I have an idea

"_I have an idea… I'll give you a photo of him and you can look at it whenever you're feeling sad and missing him. Do you want?" It was Marie's turn to nod. Meredith sat Marie in the other side of the bed and returned minutes later with a photo, which she handed to Marie. Marie looked at the man in the photo and frowned…_

"This is not my daddy!" she exclaimed looking at her mom

"Yes it is baby… he's Finn, your daddy…"

"No! Daddy doesn't look like him..." Meredith was confused…

"Honey…" Marie interrupted her

"This is my father… 'cause auntie Izzie explained it to me when I saw a photo of you with him in an album… but he's not my daddy! And I miss my daddy…" Meredith was now more confused than ever.

"Sweetie you don't have two daddies…"

"I have a father and a daddy…" Marie answered quickly

"And… what are their names? Can you tell me?" Meredith was a bit suspicious about what Marie was going to say but she wanted to hear it from her.

"My father is Finn Dandridge and my daddy is Derek Shepherd…" Marie confirmed Meredith's suspicious.

"Baby… Derek is not your daddy."

"But he is your boyfriend isn't he? Marie asked hopefully

"Who told you that sweetie?"

"Auntie Christina did… but mommy, he is your boyfriend isn't he?"

"Yeah baby but…"

"Can Derek be my daddy?" She said while nodding and smiling sweetly

"Derek loves you too baby but we don't know if he wants to be your daddy…" Meredith knew Derek loved Marie… they had started dating when Marie was two and since then Derek and Marie had built a strong connection. Now Marie was 4 and a half, they had a relationship almost like father and daughter but, still, Meredith didn't know if Derek wanted something more. Now he was in Spain for almost 4 months and Marie was missing him… she, herdelf, was too, but Marie was the one who was suffering more with his absence. Derek had the opportunity to work for a year with a group of world-renowned neurosurgeons and Meredith forced him to go saying it would be good for him to work with surgeons of his level but it was becoming harder and harder to live without him.

"Can I ask him mommy?" she whispered… but Meredith didn't reply. She didn't know what to say. She kissed her daughter's forehead "Let mommy talk to Derek first ok baby?" Marie nodded and snuggled closer to her mother.


End file.
